


The correction that you need

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, Lesbian Rey, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is Hux's sister, Solo Brothers, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Rey returns home happy because she is finally Kaydel's girlfriend, even though her family is very religious Rey hopes they understand their sexual preferences when she tells them, however with a very homophobic brother, things cannot go well after all.





	The correction that you need

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone the rape under any circumstances.  
> Warning: this is basically a fanfic where rape is used as a method of correction to homosexuality, if you have trouble reading this then do not read it because this is what this fanfic is about, if you have no problems then enjoy!

Rey was happy, she resisted the impulse to jump and run with happiness, today she had given her first kiss, she could still feel ribs in her stomach when she remembered it, and it had been perfect just as she had imagined it.

She sighed happily into her house, luckily no one was home to see her and ask about the reason for her happiness, and Rey really did not want to lie, she would tell them eventually.

She almost jumped when she saw her brother.

"Hux, you scared me, should not you be at school?"

"I know about you and Kaydel"

Rey's stomach fell, this was bad, she had thought to tell them about her sexual preferences, but being a Christian family, it was a complicated Matter.

"That's none of your business"

"Of course it is, our father is a pastor, as you think it would look like if everyone knew that you are a fucking sick"

Rey refrained from trying to explain him, her brother wouldn’t understand.

"Our father would lose everything if you continue with that, you have to finish it"

"What? No, I will not break up with Kaydel"

Hux just looked at her shaking his head disappointed.

"You heard that, she does not think it's wrong it's a damn lesbian"

Rey could not ask who she was talking to when the Solo brothers appeared.

"What are they doing here?"

"Do not worry, Rey, they're going to fix you, you just need a little cock to remember what you're supposed to want, I'd do it myself but incest is a sin"

"Incest? What the hell…. "

She could not finish speaking when one hand covered her mouth and another wrapped around her waist and dragged her into the living room.

Rey tried to free herself but could not for more than she tried to do it, Kylo was very strong, she tried to break free again Rey bit Kylo's hand and he groaned withdrawing his hand, Rey closed her eyes hard to see his intention to slap her.

"No, don’t hit her" interjected hux

"We'll have to gag her then," said another of the Solo brothers.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need something," Hux said, leaving the room leaving Rey alone with them.

Rey tried to free herself from Kylo's grip when he released her, pushing her onto the sofa, Rey tried to get up but the hands on her arms prevented her from doing it, she tried to scream but her mouth was covered again by one hand.

She tried to bite him again but her attempts were interrupted by Kylo taking away her panties and stuffing it into her mouth without ceremony.

 _This was not happening_ … she thought as she tried to get off the couch, it didn’t Matter to her to have her pussy exposed to the Solo brothers, she tried to kick them but one of them held her legs, she could not get free no Matter how hard she tried, any of them was stronger than she, all they tall and wide as trees.

She heard the sound of a belt opening and almost froze when she saw that Mat was lowering his pants, her fight came back stronger as her eyes filled with tears, this was not happening.

"Damn Matt, Are you hard?, you're weird" Kylo who was holding her legs said followed by a laugh.

Matt's face turned red as he placed himself between her legs, Kylo released her then, Rey tried to close her legs but it was impossible with Mat in the middle. She felt something press against her pussy, Rey moaned and tried to pull away, but his grips held her in place.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she shook her head at Matt, she knew Matt, the most timid of the Solo brothers, they had talked several times after her father's sermon at church, she thought he was a good man.

"It will hurt, I'm sorry." He said while caressing her face with one hand

She shook her head harder when the pressure came back again, Rey yelled when Matt pushed his cock, he was right, it hurt, it felt huge, his cock stretched her painfully, almost breathing relief when he removed it before putting it back.

She felt wet from what she thought was blood, she closed her eyes, trying to pretend that this was not happening, but the rhythm increase of Matt made her come back to reality, it hurt more, as if scratched inside by a sandpaper, she bit her panties hard.

"Damn Mat! She is supposed to enjoy this" Another brother spoke.

Matt did not answer, Rey just heard him growl, his breathing quickened at the same time as his thrusts, his hips became frantic until Matt growled again spilling his seed inside her.

Rey struggled to breathe when Matt collapsed his weight on her, she breathed with difficulty because of the weight and the crying, and he stayed there a moment breathing in her neck.

When he got up, Rey thought that this was over, however Matt's place was taken by Ben.

"We told you that you had to make her cum, asshole" Ben said while watching her pussy.

Rey watched Matt shrug.

"Why the hell did we bring him? I told you that we could do it alone"

"Because it was time for Matt to stoped being a clumsy virgin, isn't?" Ben answered

She expected Ben to get into her immediately as Matt, but there was a wet heat on her clitoris, Rey tried to walk away but Ben's tongue followed her, he ran his tongue over her clit several times before two fingers rubbed at her entrance lubricated by Matt's cum, this time the friction felt good, and Rey could not prevent the movement of her hips.

Soon his fingers were replaced by his cock and Rey moaned, it felt longer than the last, Ben moved slowly, too slow for her body, her hips moved instinctively seeking the desired friction.

Ben increased the pace slowly, it seemed endless, and she closed her eyes focused solely on the fiction until she reached orgasm, Ben fucked her through it, he reached his climax shortly after.

Rey breathed with difficulty recovering from her orgasm, while Kylo took Ben's place, Kylo's cock slid easily in and out of her even though she felt thicker than the others.

She could hear the obscene noises every time he crashed into her, his fingers brushed her clit and Rey almost bowed, the feeling was good, she could feel his hot breath on her ear, he lifted her blouse and bra revealing her breasts, one of her hands began to massage her breast, while the other continued rubbing her clitoris, the sensations were too many.

Rey came with a scream, Kylo came shortly after she, unlike Matt, Kylo retired after cumming, Rey almost expected Matt to take the place of Kylo to rape her again, but that did not happen, instead Matt accommodated her bra and blouse covering her breasts and composed her skirt to hide her pussy, she looked at him without understanding him behavior until a familiar voice spoke.

"Now, have you reconsidered your words, and do you understand that you must end that aberration?" Hux said as he removed the gag from her mouth.

 _Fuck you_ , Rey wanted to gut him, what kind of brother lets three men rape his sister, but she knew that if she did not do what he wanted, they would continue to rape her, so she nodded slowly.

"Say it, Rey, we want to hear you say it"

"I ... I'll break up with Kaydel"

"Very well," Hux said, looking satisfied.

Rey closed her eyes concentrating on not crying, her body ached but mainly the area between her legs, she almost howled in pain when she sat on the sofa.

“Rey?” hux spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts

“What?”

“Your manners Rey, thank them for composing you”

 _What?_ Rey wanted to vomit who in his right mind would appreciate a violation, Hux's hard look told him that she could not refuse.

“Tha..Thank you” Rey murmured observing the floor without looking at their faces.

“Well” Hux said “go and get ready before our parents arrive, you look horrible”

Rey nodded again, escaping to her room as quickly as possible.

"I hope you three will join us for dinner"


End file.
